


We All Fall Down

by hishn_greywalker



Series: We All Fall Down [3]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, pre-sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has to die someday, but for some people it's not the <i>when</i> or the <i>where</i> or the <i>how</i> but the <i>with who</i> that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> The first part is an unrelated in all but theme Supernatural Fic _(Edit: "Ashes Ashes" is a coda ficlet for part one)_. Thanks for the handholding, you.

Both Connor and Murphy knew that they would get caught out once, that some how Smecker wouldn't be able to help them out, that something was going to go just horribly wrong and the shit was going to hit the fan. But neither of them spoke of it, and Connor knew it was okay that they didn't, because they both knew the same thing and they both had the same thoughts about it: as long as the other was there, they didn't care.

After they laid their father to rest, their paths became more erratic, but no less faithful. They took care of evil and corrupt and killed those who needed to be killed. They became whispers in the night, stories told to scare children that were well on their way to the wrong walk of life, stories recited to scare new comers that were getting in deep into doing what they were told.

So they kept on, guns always ready, coats switched for new ones when the old ones got too heavy with too much blood and their jeans replaced with new ones every so often because of rips and tears that just never stopped being accumulated.

They went from Boston to New York to Chicago to Seattle to San Francisco to L.A. to Dallas to New Orleans to Orlando to Atlanta and back up to New York. They hit smaller towns along the way, wiping out meth dealers and pimps and rapists and pedophiles and kidnappers. They got cop killers and child killers, deranged mad men and scarily focused crackpots.

Soon enough, though, the years had ticked by and both knew they were slowing down. Not in the number of kills, not in the way they went after evil, but they were slowly not able to jump as far and react as fast and they both knew their time was winding down.

Connor didn't care that it was coming, because they'd always known it was how it was going to end, but all the same he smiled one last time as his eyes connected to Murphy's. The last thing he thought was _brother_ , and it was enough.  



End file.
